A Spiteful Joke
by mistye-dawne
Summary: Never assume Aizawa Shouta to do something impulsive and rash because he just might do it to prove a point.


Shouta shades his irritated eyes from the blaring sun as he, Hizashi, and Nemuri boarded the cruise ship that was preparing to leave the harbor. The entire time they'd been on their way to the ship, Hizashi had yet to keep his mouth closed for more than thirty seconds. Aizawa loved his best friend dearly but lord have mercy, he just didn't stop some days and today was one of those.

The blond's topic of choice, of course, was how much he was going to miss the dark-haired man. The fourth year undergraduate had taken the opportunity to study abroad for an entire year and wouldn't be returning with his friends back home when they reached their destination. He would admit that he would miss them something fierce, but it wasn't like he was going to be gone forever. Nor would it be very hard to contact each other which was very likely to happen at least once a week.

Aizawa rolls his eyes as he listens to Nemuri comfort Hizashi and tell him that his worries are valid.

"I'm sure Shouta will remember to eat on a regular basis," she says, "you know, when he gets hungry enough and can't stand the hunger pains anymore," she then teases.

"That's not funny, because he does forget to eat," the blond whines.

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here?" Shouta finally snaps, turning on the pair. "Look, I get that you're worried, 'Zashi, I'm actually nervous about this believe it or not, but I am capable of taking care of myself."

The blond's red eyes go wide at Aizawa's uncannily gentle words. For a second, Shouta thinks that he's gotten through to the blond but that notion dissipates when he suddenly as he walks around Shouta.

"See? This trip is already messing with you because my best friend isn't ever nervous about anything. Nor does he ever sound this nice." Nemuri flashes Shouta an apologetic look and quickly goes off after the blond, leaving the dark-haired man standing alone in the sea of people. "Now you're taking his side?" he can hear Hizashi accuse even from he's standing. "Next thing you know, we're gonna get a phone call in six months telling us that he's getting married or something."

God, his best friend really knew how to piss him off sometimes. Him... married? Shouta scoffs at the thought and continues boarding the cruise. Like he would ever do something so impulsive and rash. Though it would really do a number on Hizashi if he did because it'd be so out of character for him. With an idea of how to get back at the blond out of pure spite, Shouta checks in and goes to his room to drop off his bag.

He expected for the two to barge into his room and continue badgering him when he got to it, but there wasn't even any noise coming from their room next door. They were likely already wandering about, getting into trouble. Whatever, so long as they stayed out of his hair for a while to let him try and find someone to help him with this stupid joke.

He wasn't afraid to admit that it was stupid, but that wasn't going to stop him from having a little fun, because yes even he could relax and laugh at a good joke. And this one would be golden. The toughest challenge would be to find someone who would actually help him pull this off. But he was committed to this and would see it play before this week was over.

* * *

Shouta's never been good in large crowds, whether it be a room full of strangers or acquaintances, he didn't like it. So to get over his fear and loosen up a little, the man goes to the bar for a drink. While he's walking there, he looks around to see if there's anyone who catches his eye, because for this work Hizashi has to believe every part of it, meaning he has to be somewhat attracted to whoever agrees to help him.

He's disappointed that out of all the people on the ship so far, no one seems to strike his fancy by the time he reaches the bar and gets a drink. He was already starting to believe that this whole thing was probably a waste of time and that he should probably just drop it and ignore Hizashi's whining. The whole point of inviting his two closest friends was so that their last days together would be spent relaxing and enjoying themselves.

He downs his drink in one go, earning a glare from the bartender, then lays his head down on the cool marbled countertop sighing as he does so.

"That's an odd thing to see from someone right before a cruise leaves harbor," he hears from beside him.

The twenty something turns his head toward the direction of the voice, ready to tell whomever it belonged to that they shouldn't assume before knowing the whole story. However, the voice belongs to what he can only describe as probably one of the most handsome men he's ever seen before. Blond hair, as bright as the sun shining outside, and blue eyes, clear as the sky above.

Shouta is left speechless and quickly turns away, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

"My apologies," the blond says, "I didn't mean to assume anything. Maybe you're just ready to be out on the ocean, far away from your daily troubles for a short while. Though I must say, I'm curious to know what could possibly be weighing so heavy on your mind for you to sigh like that."

"Like what?" Shouta questions, looking back at him and narrowing his eyes.

"Well..." the man starts, looking like he's searching for the right words as not to offend the dark-haired man anymore than he already might have. "To be frank, like you're brooding."

Shouta jaw hangs open as he scoffs and just blinks at the blond then shakes his head and chuckles a little. "My best friend tells me that when I'm thinking about something stupid." Shouta pushes from the counter and straightens himself, holding out his hand for the man to shake. "I'm Aizawa and what I'm 'brooding' about is really stupid," he admits.

As the blond shakes his hand, Shouta notices that his grip is a bit weaker than he thought it'd be. "Toshinori," he introduces, "and I'm free until this evening if you need a stranger to vent to."

Shouta chuckles again, this time Toshinori joins in. How strange it was that just as he was thinking that it's be impossible for him to find anyone remotely attractive to help him, this man literally appears out of thin air and Shouta is unable to tear his eternally tired eyes away from those blue orbs. The next several hours are spent with them going back and forth, starting with Shouta explaining what had been bothering him.

Toshinori is intrigued by how elaborate Shouta's prank already was even though he'd just come up with it and after hearing about it, offers to help, provided that Shouta still needed someone. The dark-haired man freezes up and tries to turn down the offer, saying that he shouldn't feel obligated to help him. Though if he had spoken honestly, Shouta wouldn't have hesitated in accepting Toshinori's help as the man was very handsome and was actually pleasant to talk with.

The blond insists that it would be a simple matter to pull off as he was actually an employee for the cruise line, a pianist, and that the ship's captain was his closest friend. Could Shouta really be this lucky. Was this man actually going to help him pull this off? He'd not been this excited about something since learning that he'd been accepted into the study abroad program.

Wait, he didn't have anything on him except... yes that would work.

After making up his mind, Shouta stands up and reaches into his pocket for his keys that he didn't know why were still on him. He was thankful they were though as he unclasped the bracelet he kept attached to them.

Toshinori eyes him as the shorter man reaches for his hand and holds it. "Toshi," Shouta starts, remembering that he needed to make this believable. "Will you marry me?"

The blond smiles brightly. "Yes, Shouta," he answers the slightest hint of red appearing on his cheeks. Shouta returns it and clasps the bracelet around the man's wrist, something to make the engagement look official.

He doesn't mention what the item means to him and the blond doesn't ask, but when Hizashi sees it around Toshi's wrist he'll believe that this whole thing is real. Nemuri will too.

With the engagement 'official', Toshinori goes to his room to dress for the evening and suggests that Shouta go find his friends, mentioning that they'd probably be looking for him since as dinner was drawing near. They agree to meet later tonight, after Toshinori is done playing for the evening, so that they can talk to the captain about helping them.

Shortly after returning to his room, Hizashi and Nerumi bang on his door demanding to be let in. After doing so, he continues to get dressed for dinner as the first and last of the trip are generally formal wear. The entire time, both friends of his nose about, wanting to know where he'd gotten off to all afternoon. He manages to dodge most of their questions, never once mentioning Toshinori as it'd ruin everything if they knew about him so soon.

When the trio gets to the dining room, Shouta immediately looks for Toshinori and he practically spends the whole night watching him at the piano. Their eyes meet a handful of times and each time Shouta is caught staring, he sees the man's bright smile appear on his face from the corner of hie when he looks away.

Nemuri notices the faint blush that keeps staining Shouta's cheeks and decides to tease both men about it.

"Hizashi, I think someone's caught Shouta's eye, help me find out who it could be."

Both men simultaneously on their food and exchange a look of pure horror. Dammit. Had he already given himself away and ruined this before it had even gotten started? He opens his mouth to deflect the woman's attention elsewhere, but doesn't get to say anything as Hizashi speaks up before him.

"It's not funny anymore, Nemuri," he chides dryly, surprising Shouta. "There's not a soul on this ship who could possibly garner Shouta's attention, let alone make him blush." The blond turns his attention to Shouta, reaching out and holding the back of his hand against his forehead. "Though she does have a point Shou, you're really red and a bit warm, are you feeling okay?"

He's silent for a moment, blinking at his friend and wondering what possible higher beings are favoring him because he's just getting far too lucky now.

"I think I'm just a worn down," he responds. "You know, from spending the afternoon on deck in the heat."

"Maybe you should turn in early. Get some rest so we can enjoy the rest of the trip together," Hizashi suggests.

Shouta is reminded how endearing the blond is. How he loves taking care of his loved one. He almost feels bad for wanting to prank the man. Almost being the key word.

"I think I will. Thank you, Hizashi."

As he stands from the table, he realizes that he is a bit tired and is thankful for the break. He doesn't miss the quizzical look from Toshinori but smiles to reassure him that everything's still fine. The visual of the blond returning the smile stays with him when he gets back to his room to sleep for a couple hours before meeting Toshi again.

* * *

The blond is still dressed in his formal wear when Shouta approaches him and his breath stills as he watches his bangs blow with the wind. He doesn't say anything for a moment, content to just admire Toshi, despite having to pull his sweater tighter against him to fight off the ocean chill.

"You played beautifully," he comments and walks to stand beside him.

"Ah Aiza- err Shouta," he quickly corrects after the shorter man glances at him. "Sorry, I'll have it down before the night is over."

"It's okay, I'm still having to remind myself about the name as well." Toshinori doesn't respond and a comfortable silence falls between the two as they stare out at the passing waters. "Do you really like living like this, Toshi?"

"You mean always on the move?" he asks for clarification. Shouta nods. "I don't not like it," he admits, "But if you asked me if I wanted to spend the rest of my life always on the water, I'd say no."

"How long have you been playing?" Shouta asks next.

"Since I was a child. My mother used to play as well if I can remember correctly."

"You don't remember?"

"She passed when I was young," he says sadly.

The silence settles again and Shouta feels a bit ashamed of asking such personal questions. He thinks he should apologize but Toshi perks up when someone calls out to him. The men turn around and Shouta watches the blond walk up to the individual who he recognizes as the captain who welcomed the passengers at dinner.

The two exchange introductions, then Shouta lets Toshi explain the whole plan to the captain, whose name he learns is Naomasa. Shouta thinks that they must enjoy doing things like this for passengers, anything to make their trips a bit more exciting and memorable. Naomasa is more than delighted to help the two and they plan to have the wedding in two nights, just enough time for them to inform more of the crew to make it all seem real.

When the captain leaves the two alone again, Shouta resumes watching the water that never ends. He should have been joking with the two, been happy that is was actually going to work but he couldn't shake the feeling that he might have overstepped some kind of personal boundary, even though Toshi hadn't said anything about it. Had the questions been reversed, Shouta would have gotten angry with the blond.

"Are you feeling unwell, Shouta?" Toshi asks, leaning on the rail, his elbow almost touching Shouta's.

"Hmm?" he hums, not looking away from the water.

"I noticed that you left dinner early and thought that maybe you were feeling sick."

"That? Actually Nemuri thought she'd try and be funny, but Hizashi was having none of it," he explains. "Though he did say that I felt a little warm and suggested I rest for a bit. There's no need to worry. I'm fine."

"Okay..." Toshi says and looks down at the bracelet, pausing like there's more he wants to say.

Shouta leans closer to the blond so that he can see his downcast eyes. "What's wrong, Toshi?"

"You've been quiet since Naomasa showed up. I know that you stepped back to let me explain everything to him, but you didn't say anything." Shouta waits for him to continue, unsure of where the blond is going with this. Toshi sighs before he continues. "You were doing it again."

Shouta's eyes widen at the statement, knowing exactly what he meant. "Brooding?" The blond nods. "It's nothing you've done, Toshi. It's me," he admits, "I was careless with my words earlier and thought that I might have offended you."

"Offended me? How so?"

"I was nosy and asked you some very personal questions without thinking. I'm sorry."

"Oh Shouta," Toshi says gently. "If I thought that you were overstepping, I'd have said something or just wouldn't have answered. You really did no harm."

"You're sure?"

"Maybe it's just my jaded point of view, but I was too young to remember my mother and though she was spoken highly of when I was a child, I didn't know her so I don't have much of an opinion about her because I only know the woman that everyone else did."

"Maybe it's better that way," Shouta muses. "I still remember losing mine. She played piano too. That was the bracelet she wore to every concert." The blond is stunned and lifts his wrist to investigate the jewelry. "When I was in high school, Hizashi used to steal it off my keys and tease me about it until one day I finally told him off. That marked the beginning of our friendship. When he sees you wearing it tomorrow, he'll throw a fit. I hope you're ready."

"What kind of fiance would I be if I couldn't get the blessing of your best friend?" Toshi asks playfully.

"A smart one," Shouta deadpans, causing the blond to laugh.

* * *

Just as Shouta had warned, Hizashi freaks out after the man introduces Toshinori as his fiance at breakfast. He'd even gone so far as to update his social media, informing everyone that he was engaged to Toshinori. He then promptly set his phone to 'Do Not Disturb' as he knew that he'd be getting all sorts of phone calls and notifications that he didn't feel like dealing with at the moment.

Besides, he still had a wedding to plan, which Nemuri was all too happy to talk with Toshi about. Hizashi on the other hand was dead set against the whole thing, questioning if the engagement was a joke. In his mind it had to be a joke because his best friend would never do something like get married to a stranger after knowing them for only a handful of hours.

"Shou," he whispers as Nemuri and the other blond talk away about cake flavors and which one of them would be wearing white.

"Yeah?" the dark-haired man replies, never once looking away from Toshinori.

"You know that I was just being dramatic about you leaving right? I was only teasing when I said that you were gonna go off and do something crazy," he says panickedly.

"Hizashi, do you really think that I'd do something like this as a joke?" Shouta questions, pretending to sound hurt. "So yeah, I'll admit this is rushed, but he's it Hizashi."

The red-eyed blond searches Shouta's eyes for something but he's not quite sure what. Maybe he was looking for the lie that he wholeheartedly believed that was there.

"You're actually serious about this, Shouta," he states.

"I am."

"You gave him your mother's bracelet."

"It's the only sentimental thing I had at the time," Shouta shrugs.

"I think it's good," Hizashi says, surprising Shouta. "That you're looking toward the future and moving on from the past."

"You make it sound like I've done nothing but reject new things in life," Shouta huffs.

"Think about it Shou," he starts, "before applying and then being accepted to study abroad you turned down every opportunity that came your way. It didn't matter if it was academic, professional, romantic, you turned everything away saying that you didn't need/want what was being offered."

"I didn't."

"And that scared me Shouta. Thinking that you were holding yourself back for my sake."

"Hizashi..."

"I still think this is crazy but if you've found someone that you want a future with, I'm not gonna say that you can't. I mean, you could have picked someone younger than you and not as well established as Toshinori here."

Again, Shouta is taken aback by Hizashi's calm persona when minutes ago he'd been in an uproar about the whole thing. Was he doing this because he actually believed Shouta's ruse? Or was he just playing along to see if he could get back at the dark-haired man? Shouta really didn't know as Hizashi had always been hard for him to read, except for the times when he wasn't.

Noticing Shouta's quizzical look, Toshinori does what anyone would do to reassure their significant other. He reaches for Shouta's hand and gently squeezes it. The heat rises to his cheeks and he turns his head to look at the blond and is met with that smile that he'd been wearing during dinner last night as he played.

It made Shouta's mind stop thinking about anything else because there was something about Toshi that seemed to demand his undivided attention. He could easily see himself falling for a man like Toshi given over time and for a split second wondered; what if?

After spending the just about the entire day together, Shouta is pleased with well Toshi had been able to get along Hizashi and Nemuri. At dinner the woman couldn't seem to stop talking about everything she'd learned about the blond, much of which Shouta hadn't known either. She commented multiple times how lucky Shouta was to find such a catch and that he was smart for tying the knot so he didn't lose this chance to someone else.

He's still a little concerned by how easy it was for them to believe that he was really getting married. He thought the same about everyone else who left some kind of congratulations on his profile. That just meant when he came clean about the whole thing it have that much more of an effect on them. They might be surprised by the impulsive act of getting married to a stranger, but learning that he actually had the audacity to lie about getting married would be a whole other story.

And it was.

The following evening after watching Toshi walk down the aisle in a white tuxedo, Shouta tokes his hand and leans up to kiss his cheek before saying thank you and turning to his two friends. He felt a little bad for Nemuri who had really fallen in love with the idea of him marrying Toshi. The woman makes it known the everyone present how upset she was and even though she was a bit hurt, she took it pretty well, telling Shouta how much of a jerk he was for leading them on but still managing to laugh a little.

She even calls Toshi one and he pouts at her with those bright eyes of his and she' unable to stay mad for long.

Hizashi on the other hand is determined to never let either man live this down, saying that he'd know it was all a sham from the beginning. He questions both wanting to know why they had done it and why they'd made it so elaborate.

Shouta is straight with him and says that it was done out of spite. Hizashi had joked that he'd go out and do something stupid, so he wanted to make sure that Hizashi was around to witness it and not across the ocean. He shuts up after that and spends the rest of the trip pretending to be mad at them. The rest of the trip is a bit of a headache for Shouta as he has to explain the the engagement wasn't real and then explain why he'd done it.

Neither Hizashi or Nemuri feel any pity for him in that regard. Neither does Toshinori for that matter which Shouta's friends find hilarious.

When they reach land, Shouta has mixed feelings about leaving. He's excited for this new opportunity to study elsewhere but now he's not just leaving behind two friends. He'd grown a bit fond of Toshinori over the week and was sad to have to leave so soon. The two exchange contact information and promise to keep in touch as much as possible as. Shouta even lets the blond keep his mother's bracelet, saying that he ever wants it back, he'll have a reason to track Toshi down.

A year passes before the two see each other again and by pure chance. Shouta gets a text from the blond one day saying that he was in Tokyo for a music competition that _he_ was actually going to watch as a student of his was participating. They don't waste any time in meeting up to spend a little time together.

Toshi congratulates Shouta on graduating and compliments him on the shorter hair, saying that the undercut looks good on him. Shouta learns that his trip had also been Toshi's last one. The blond still played and even tutored a handful of students that were set to compete as well.

Shouta noticies the bracelet dangling around Toshi's wrist and asks about it. The blond admits that he'd been unable to take it off because he thought it too pretty to be left in a box to collect dust. The dark-haired man sees that it's been refurbished a little, but the missing gemstones are still missing. Toshi moves to remove it but Shouta stops him. It really did look good around the man's slim wrist and wanted to keep it there.

A year after meeting up again, the two get married for real which proves to be a challenge since no everyone that Shouta invites threatens him in some way if they find out that this one is fake too. It even takes them an entire month to convince Hizashi that it's real this time, but they do manage to get him to come around.

Seeing Toshi in a white tuxedo for a second time makes him wish that the first time hadn't been fake so that he could have been with the blond sooner. But it's okay really, because they've now been married for two years with a small family consisting of a beautiful calico colored cat and a one year old son they adopted after their first year of marriage.

Who would have thought that the stranger he pretended to marry after only hours of knowing him would end up being the man he got to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
